


Invocation to the Weaver of Waters

by lferion



Category: The Sea Witch - Adrien Amilhat
Genre: Alliteration, Drabble, Gen, Nets and Weaving, Poetry, Yuletide, Yuletide 2020, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: She waits, weaving waters, watching and warding
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Invocation to the Weaver of Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> Many thanks to M and R, for aiding and abetting.

* * *

* * *

  
Make webs of water, O wave woman  
Knot nets of nacre that gnaw like knives  
And free the foundering from furious fate  
Swimmers and sailors and sea-sprites alike  
What have you witnessed, in your widow's weeds  
Boats billow-battered, brought to bitter ends  
Some you could save, salvage, scoop from the sea  
Caught in your crafting, cradled in your care  
Ceaseless the sea soughs, sighing on sand  
Wild the waves wash, making work for your weaving  
Then will the shore wives waiting and watching  
Give glad tears in greeting, from glimmering foam  
For husbands and hearth-men hasten home from the sea  


* * *


End file.
